


A Day In The Murdock Household

by Writing_Puffin



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel
Genre: Family, Happy Family, Kid Matt Murdock, Slice of Life, before the accident, kid Mike murdock, tiny bit of other kids teasing them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Puffin/pseuds/Writing_Puffin
Summary: Their days might be simple, a cycle that they were all used to. It may be different. A little off from normal. But it was their normal, and it was their family.A little slice of life thing of Matt, Mike, Jack.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	A Day In The Murdock Household

**Author's Note:**

> Here another random idea I did for practice. I will try to get back to my other stories after this, I promise. It’s just also my birthday and I wanted to post something with Matt and Mike and my other idea that I was going to do of them, was getting to long and I didn’t have time, but I had this little idea that was a bit inspired from that scene of little Matt staying up for Jack in the netflix show, but this time with Mike!
> 
> They in like elementary here i think? and I remember reading this book back then and I really just need something for them to talk about.
> 
> Warning: just mentions of blood and slight bullying from the other kids who tease them.
> 
> Mind the grammar.

The Murdock household wasn’t that big. It wasn’t even a house, house. It was an apartment in the middle of Hell’s kitchen. An apartment in a building that was a little run down and old. It was small and getting a bit cramped with two growing boys. But it was cozy, and they had a call button with their name on it at the front door down stairs. 

It is rarely used. Not many people come visit unannounced but it is still good and it still works. Helpful even for the boys.

They can’t get spare keys. So the boys are the ones who get the most use out of it. Taking turns ringing it everyday when they get home from school. 

Ringing echoes through the apartment, over and over, the sound cuts out for a second but starts back up. A tell that the ringer didn't stop pushing the button. But the bell itself couldn’t handle the stress. 

Jack rushed to the tiny panel by the door to buzz the boys in. Rushing back to his gym bag afterwards.

After a minute, stomping could be heard through the hall, like loud thunder. Meaning the boys were racing up the stairs again. The steps then evened out a bit when the race got to the hall itself. A loud thud told Jack that the Boys slammed into the door. 

The doorknob jiggled Jack rushed back over to the door remembering he actually locked it for once.

Mike hurried past him, calling behind him to Matt. “Better luck next time slow poke!” Matt was about to answer back but Jack cut them off. He was short on time.

“Tape. I need tape, who used it last.” Jack calmly and was met with the twins scattering away, Matt returning quickly to him with a small roll of tape in his hand, offering it to Jack. Jack took it and went back over to his bag, throwing the tape in, zipping it up. And lifting it up to his shoulder.

Mike wandered back into the main room as Jack was getting ready to walk out the door.

“Okay, I have to go. Don’t burn the apartment down, Okay.” Jack said quickly, needing to get to the gym to warm up before the match. He gave them both a hug and walked out.

The boys called to him as he closed the door.

“We wouldn’t!” and “ Good luck!”

This left the boys all by themselves. As if following a schedule of their own they made their way to the tiny table that hugged the wall in the kitchen. 

Matt sat in one seat by the wall, Mike sat on the other.

They sat like that for a while. Trying to do homework. Matt started his math and Mike set out to finish his drawing for art. 

They didn’t talk for a bit. Just working, until one of their stomachs started to growl. Voicing the idea on it’s own, that they should eat now. The boys looked up. Knowing that only one of them made the noise, but both of them should get some food.

“Mac?” Matt questioned Mike. 

“Mac.” Mike answered. 

Matt stood up from his chair, he then tried to carefully move it to the cupboard but it still made a painful scraping sound. But he still was able to get the little box down.

Mike got up to fetch a pot and fill it up with water, and set a timer for the noodles.

As they waited for the Mac & Cheese to cook they started to talk about homework. And upcoming stuff in class

“I can’t wait to read Charlotte’s Web. I want to read for one of the animals.” Mike said    
  
“That will be fun.”Matt told him.

“You should do it too.” Mike tried to tell Matt.

“No.” Matt said, giving him a plain answer.

“What? You are good at reading out loud, you should do it. I bet the teacher may even let you read for Wilbur.” Mike tried.

“You know you have to make a paper hat for it too. So people remember which character you are.” Matt tried to change the topic. Mike gives him a fake disheartened look in return.

“What, you don’t want pig ears.” Mike Said as he then held his hands up to his head, his pointer fingers pointing up and as he bent them he made a pig sound.

Matt laughed and made an oink sound back to Mike. 

Mike tried to copy the sound too but he ended up making a loud snorting sound. That caused both of them to start laughing harder.

They then spend the rest of the time of the timer trying to make different animal noises. 

When the timer went off they finished making their dinner and went right back to the table, and ate.

  
  


They sat there with their empty bowls pushed to the side still working.

After some time of trying to do work and staying up. Mike put his head down on the table and fell asleep.

Eventually Matt joined him, laying his head down on the table, resting it on his arms. But Matt was able to stay awake. Eyes glued on the door behind Mike. waiting for Jack.

He didn’t know how long he sat there just staring and thinking of his school work and other things when the door opened. And Jack slinked in.

Jack looked up quickly when Matt stood, chair scraping on the floor again.

Jack furrowed his brow at them at the table. Matt leaned front a bit to wake Mike, who woke with a start, looking up to Matt and then turning to Jack.

“I told you two to go to bed at 9” Jack whispered to them.

They didn’t know what time it was but they both know it was way past 9. Matt got up to grab the first aid kit and Mike went to the freezer to get an ice pack.

Jack walked over into the kitchen and sat at the table in his seat. 

Mike returned first with the ice pack and a wet rag, Jack took the rag thankful and wiped his face, he wiped off the blood that he missed. As he did this, Matt came back in with the kit. 

No one is taking the time to comment on the cut over Jack’s eye yet. Mike just asked “Did you get the other guy?”

“You bet’” Jack shook his fist a bit in the air. 

A bittersweet smile walked onto his face when he saw the pride shining in their eyes.

“I think you need stitches.” Mike finally comments after he helps Matt and Jack patch up, getting bandaids ready.

Matt threaded the sewing needle, as Jack grabs the ice pack that was left on the table by Mike, to hold it to his shoulder.

Matt was about to start stitching, hand resting on the top of Jack’s head but he stopped and pulled his hand back. 

He held the sewing needle to Mike “you should do this.” Mike took it wordlessly and they switched sides.

As Mike stitched, Matt packed up some of the supplies and he moved Jack’s bag to get it out of the way, when he was down with that he left to finally get ready for bed. 

He got Mike’s toothbrush ready for him too and made his way to their room to grab their pjs.

The house was quiet as they all did this. 

When Mike finished he washed his hands and then got ready for bed.

Jack waited and watched over as they did this. He kissed their heads, tucked them in and let them say their good nights. Then going off and getting to bed himself.

In the morning, Matt wakes to their alarm yelling loudly. He hits it to get the button, to get the sound to stop, getting up afterwards along with a little stretch. He climbed the ladder to the top bunk where Mike lay

“Wake up!” Matt shakes Mike's foot.

“No!.” Mike curled into himself a bit trying to get his feet out of Matt’s reach and wrap the blanket tighter around himself. 

“I will push you off this bed!” Matt threatened. Mike covered his head with his blanket. 

As Matt tried to get Mike up, Jack in the other room finished breakfast. Having gotten up a bit early so he could make them pancakes. In return for the boys’s help last night.

He looked up in time to see Matt dragging a tired Mike, who groggy asked out “You made pancakes?”

“Yup” Jack said as he set the plates on the table and turned to the cupboard to get down the maple syrup for them. 

He watched as Matt and Mike took turns drowning their pancakes with the syrup.

He looked at the clock on the stove and sighed, he would like to let them have time to eat but he doesn’t want them to be late.

“Can you two be ready in 20 minutes?” Jack asked.

“I can eat them in 20 minutes.” Matt said with his mouth full of pancakes. 

“I can do it in 15.” Mike challenged. A fork stuffed with pancakes in his hand.

“10” Matt replied, stuffing even more pancakes into his already full mouth.

Jack was just glad they weren’t mad that they didn’t have a lot of time to eat. 

“Don’t eat them too fast, your tummy will hurt” He said as he just watched them go.

The twins replied, at the same time with mouths full “ I be fine.”

Jack knowing he couldn’t stop them walked off to grab their bags to put by the table.

As promised the boys finished in 10 minutes to Jack’s horror. 

When they were all ready they all got up to the door to walk to school.

“Are we forgetting anything?” Jack asked them standing by the door, they shook their heads.

“Jackets?” More shaking. Mike holds his vest to himself and Matt touches the jacket tied around his waist.

“Homework?” They shake their heads but then Mike stops suddenly and rushes back to his room.

“Why was it in your room?” Jack asked him when Mike came back, knowing the boys normally do their homework at the table.

“It was under my pillow.” Mike told him. swinging his backpack around to put the paper in his bag.

“Why was it under your pillow?” 

“He thinks his brain will absorb the information that way.” Matt answered for Mike. Jack just nods to that as he opens the door. Letting the boys walk out before him. 

They all walked together the boys talking about what they were going to do in class that day. 

Then they came to the cross road of their paths. 

Jack stopped to watch them cross the street, as he does everyday. When they got to the other side they turned back to him and waved over to him. He waves goodbye to them.

The boys walked together. Still talking and walking to class.

After they ran out of things to talk about Mike stopped in their tracks.

“What are you doing? You are going to make us late?” Matt voiced.

“We wouldn’t be late if we raced.”

Matt stopped to line up next to Mike. following their routine.

“And go.” Matt yelled when only he was ready. Mike chases after him yelling after Matt as they wave in and out of the people on the sidewalk.

The day went as normal. They race to their seats both out of breath as they run past the teacher. 

At lunch they walked together in line, standing one after the other. They eat quickly and talk for a bit as they wait to be let out for recess. 

They found their normal spot in the shade of the building where there were benches and sat. Matt rested his head on Mike's shoulder, closing his eyes for a bit.

Some kids walked by and teased them. 

“Looks like the daredevils just want to sleep recess away, and be no fun.” Mike glared at them. 

“I bet he's just sleepy from staying up, studying.” Mike glared harder at them, making to stand. But Matt grabbed his wrist and whispered to Mike, head still on his shoulder “Remember what dad said.” Mike settled back down.

The kids left them bored by not getting a big rise from Mike.

When they got back to class. They were met with the teacher having Charlotte’s Web clipped to the white board with the names of the characters written out on the board. 

After she got the class settled she asked if someone wanted to volunteer anyone to read for one of the characters. 

Mike’s hand shot up like a rocket. Matt stared at him giving him a look.

“Mike, did you want to volunteer?” The teacher asked him.

“I think Matty should read Wilbur.” Matt just keeps shaking his head at Mike.

The teacher turned to Matt “Do you want to read?”

“I guess so.” Matt said, a bit sheepish. When the teacher turned to write his name down Matt looked back to Mike who was now doing the same pig ears from last night, but this time instead of making a sound, he wiggled his nose. His friends sitting around him laughing silently at him.

When the teacher turned back to the class she asked. “Anyone else?”

And at that Matt’s raised his hand seemingly even faster then Mike.

“Um yes Matt who-.”

Matt cut her off a bit “Mikey. Mikey should also read.” Matt said not looking at the teacher but at Mike giving him another look.

After they figured out who was reading. They read the first chapter until they had to pack up for the end of the day.

The boys walked home the same as ever. when they got to the door. Matt ringed it, it being his turn to do so, he ringed it once and stepped back. They waited a couple seconds for Jack to buzz them in. Then they went up to the apartment.

Their days might be simple, a cycle that they were all used to. It may be different. A little off from normal. But it was their normal, and it was their family. A family of a father trying to work to take care of his two sons. And two boys just trying to be kids, while also trying to be there for their dad. They are unique, but isn’t every family a little unique, they don’t care about being like all the other families on the block. They just care about the fact that they were all happy, and nothing could change that.


End file.
